XANA's doubles and it
by KattyKat14
Summary: When X.A.N.A makes copys of two fo the lyoko warroirs, they manage to get it on two of the lyoko warriors. Will they be able to stop it before it takes complete control and they lose there friends forever? JxA, YxU
1. Chapter 1

**Code lyoko roleplay. This is my First fanfic. Please review and please no flames.**

Normal POV

At 1:30 a.m., the lyoko warriors ran toward the factory. X.A.N.A was attacking, again, for the tenth time that night.

"X.A.N.A just doesn't give up, does he?" Odd said with a sighed. We ran into the factor lift and Jeremie pushed the elevator button. Jeremie got out into the lab.

"You guys go ahead. I'll start up the virtualization process." Jeremie said.

"Ok." Ulrich said and pushed the down button. Yumi leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Don't fall asleep, Yumi," Odd said, "X.A.N.A could be lurking about."

"I doubt that." Yumi said, "X.A.N.A hasn't done anything except activate the tower. No polymorphs, possessed people, nothing."

"Yumi's right," Ulrich said with a frown, "X.A.N.A hasn't done anything. All X.A.N.A's doing is depriving us of sleep." Ulrich yawned.

"Well, if that's his goal, it working," Aelita said. The lift opened and we walked over to the scanners.

"Ok, boys first," Jeremie said. Odd and Ulrich walked into the scanners,

"Scanner, transfer, virtualization!" Jeremie said. Yumi and Aelita waked over to the scanners. Suddenly two pairs of hands came out and grabbed them.

Ulrich and Odd landed in the Ice Sector.

"Ice sector again!" Odd said. Our vehicles appeared.

"I'm virtualizing the girls" Jeremie said. A few seconds passed. "Are the girls there?" Ulrich and Odd looked around.

"No," Ulrich said frowning.

"Oh," said Jeremie sounding confused, "I did virtualize them. Nothing went wrong." Then, a geisha and an elf landed next to us.

"They're here now," I said.

"Oh, good" Jeremie said, "The tower is north east."

We got on our vehicles and drove toward the tower. The elf ran into it and the tower turned blue. There were no monsters but they weren't surprised. The last five activated towers had no monsters.

"Jeremie," the geisha said, "You should do a return trip. The scanners are trashed; a polymorphic Spector is running around down there."

"I don't' see any polymorphic Specters, But the scanners are destroyed, I'll start up the return trip." Jeremie said. Yumi smiled.

"Great!" Odd said, "Maybe then, we can get some decent sleep."

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremie said. The geisha eyes suddenly turned red. Inside the tower, the elf touched the screen; X.A.N.A's symbol appeared on it. The geisha nodded and smiled.

"Atilea do it, now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't say this in the last chapter but this takes place in the fourth season. Now carry on!**

Normal POV

Ulrich opened his eyes to find himself in his room. A glance at his alarm clock told him that it was midnight. Ulrich yawned and fell on my bed. Ulrich closed my eyes.

In the factory, Imuy awoke with a start. She climbed out of the scanners and looked around. Atilea walked over to her.

"Well," Imuy asked.

"They're locked up tight." Atilea said holding some of Aelita's and Yumi's clothes. She smiled and threw Imuy Yumi's clothes. They quickly put them on and walked into the elevator.

"Good, let's go to Kadic."

RING! The bell rang. The lyoko warriors walked out of science. Odd smiled.

"Last class for the week! I'm glad." Odd said. Jeremie nodded.

"I'm going to my room." Jeremie said and ran off.

"No surprise there," Odd said shaking his head, "He never takes a brake dose he?" Atilea frowned.

"I'll go and talk to him," She said looking nervously at Imuy. Aelita then turned and ran after Jeremie.

"Why was Aelita looking at you like that?" Ulrich asked frowned. Imuy looked down, trying desperately to come up with an excuse.

"Hey Ulrich," Sissy said. Imuy smiled as the Ulrich and Odd looked at Sissy. Herb and Nicholas followed her.

"What," Ulrich said looking annoyed.

"Well Ulrich dear, There's a concert coming up and I was wondering-"

"No," Ulrich said flatly, "I don't want to go. Go away." Sissy huffed and strode off, Herb and Nicholas following.

"What concert?" Odd asked Ulrich. Ulrich was just about to answer when Jim walked over.

"Stern, Della Robbia! Your room is a mess! Don't you know it's inspection day?" Jim asked. Ulrich frowned.

"Err, I forgot."

"Well, go clean up your room!" Jim said. The boys then ran off. Imuy looked around and sighed. She missed her chance. She'll have to try again later. Maybe Atilea is having a little more luck with Jeremie.

Atilea POV

In Jeremie's room,

"Hey Aelita," Said Jeremie.

"Hey," Atilea said, "What are you working on?"

"I'm working on trying to make a faster way to track duplicates." Jeremie said. Atilea frowned wondering what that meant.

"Jeremie," She said again.

"Yeah," Jeremie answered.

"I umm, I, I have a gift for you." She said. Stupid! Do you even know if Aelita gives gifts! We can't have him get suspicious.

"A gift?" He said turning around. He looked surprised.

"Yes," She said and pulled out a beautiful, elaborate, golden and blue bracelet with designs all over it. Jeremie looked at it, frowning.

"What wrong." Said Atilea looking at the bracelet; a confused exception on her face.

"Aelita, where did you get it?" Jeremie said leaning slightly away from it.

"At a jewelry store. Look it's even got your initials on it." She said, pointing at a dark blue J.B on the bracelet.

"I see," Jeremie said. Atilea pretended to look nervous.

"Oh, you don't' like it." She gave a slightly hurt look on her face.

"No, I love it!" Jeremie said giving a haft hearted smile.

"Do you want to put it on?" She said looking happy.

"Yeah, sure," Jeremie said. Atilea walked over and strapped it on his wrist. ha! That hat was easy. She thought as she back up.

"Wow, thanks." Jeremie said, trying and failing to sound happy. But Atilea didn't care.

"I'm glad you like it," she said walking toward the door, "I'm going to hang out with Im- Yumi. See ya!" She closed the door. Stupid! He's not that stupid. He probably already knows that I'm not Aelita. She thought as she ran down stairs.

Jeremie POV

Jeremie didn't like the bracelet. It made my skin crawl and send shivers down my spine. But I couldn't say that to Aelita. I'll just bring it to the factory and scan it. Jeremie thought and stood up and ran into the forest. Buzz! Buzz! Phone rang.

"Hello?" Jeremie said said.

"Jeremie, where are you?" Yumi voice rang out from the cell phone.

"Going to the factory. I got a strange bracelet from Aelita and I want to scan it." Jeremie said.

"Jeremie! Aelita's waiting for you. You promised her that you would go on a date with her and not be late. You have five minutes!" Jeremie frowned. I don't remember asked her out on a date. I have been busy through. Gosh I don't even remember yesterday's classes. I better get ready.

"Thanks Yumi, I forgot." Jeremie said.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your date." She then hung up. I quickly turned around and ran into the dormitory building. That's why she gave the present to me. To remind me. I can scan the bracelet later. Right now I need to get ready for a date.

Imuy POV

I hit Atilea on the head.

"You moron! If he scanned the bracelet, he'd figure out everything!" Imuy said hitting Atilea again. Atilea flinched.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he would do that." Atilea said, "And stop hitting me! If I'm bruised up Jeremie will noticed. Imuy frowned. She grabbed the scruff of Atilea dress and pulled her close to her face.

"Make sure he forgets until midnight," Imuy hissed her eyes glowing red again. Atilea nodded. The door banged open. Imuy jumped and dropped Atilea. Ulrich stared.

"Yumi?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Atilea stared at him.

"Hey, Ulrich," Yumi said calmly but coldly.

"Why were you-?"

"Ulrich, why don't you stay out of things that don't involve you?" Yumi snapped and stormed out of the room. Shoot, she thought, now I'll never be able to get this on him. Maybe I can hide it somewhere is his room as a gift. She smiled at the thought and opened her backpack. Inside was wrapping paper and tape and a card. She quickly made it into a present and put it on his bed. On the letter she wrote

Ulrich

I wanted to give this to you for a late birthday present. I know on your birthday we argued and we didn't talk to each other for a month so I wanted to apologize by giving you a present.

Yumi

I smiled as I put it on his bed and ran off. Unlike Jeremie, I thought, Ulrich is too stupid to really feel it inside the bracelet so he will put it on. I laughed and ran off toward the factory. Stage one is complete, on to stage two.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I may have changed a few things in the past chapters but it shouldn't affect the next chapter. In the first chapter, Atilea and Imuy went into lyoko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did, it wouldn't be in Live Action.

Odd POV

Odd was sitting at breakfast when Ulrich walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey Ulrich," Odd said. He then noticed a bracelet on Ulrich's arm, "Where did you get that?" Ulrich ignored him eating breakfast.

"Wait, that's the present that was on your bed! Who gave it to you, Yumi?" Odd teased. Ulrich started at his meal. The bracelet was green with lavish golden designs on it. The letters U.S was carved into the bracelet.

"Yes," he said flatly.

"Aww, it so fancy and it even has your initials on it. That must have cost a fortune." Odd said smiling,

Ulrich glared daggers at him.

"Shut up you idiot," He snapped.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked frowning.

"Nothing, Leave me alone." He said and walked off. Odd shook his head. Ulrich must have gotten in a fight with Yumi last night, Odd decided.

He left his meal! Odd thought looking at Ulrich's barely touched breakfast. Odd looked around for Ulrich, and then pulled his meal over to him. He won't notice. Odd thought.

Yumi POV

"Get up," Said a voice. Yumi opened her eyes to see two girls dressed like herself and Aelita. Yumi recognized them as the two girls that knocked her out. Yumi glared at them. The one who looked like Yumi laughed.

"You can leave now. We're done," said the one who looked like Yumi. Yumi quickly stood up and fell back against a wall. She felt dizzy. The other girls laughed and walked off. After a minuet, Yumi felt good enough to stand and walk. She left a small storage room and came out into the factory. She realized that she was in the storage area of the factory. (I made up the storage section) She looked around for those two girls but they were gone.

"Help!" Said a voice. It sounded like Aelita.

"Aelita?" Yumi called.

"Yumi," said Aelita, "Help me!"

"Keep calling! I'll find you." Yumi called. She followed her voice and ended up in front of another storage closet. Yumi unlocked the door and opened it. Aelita fell to the floor. She blinked a few times then looked up.

"Yumi, thank you, two girls came and threw me in there." Aelita said, "You were unconscious."

"I know," I said, "I think they were impersonating us. Last time I saw them they looked exactly like us. We need to tell the others." Aelita nodded.

"We're in the factory," Aelita noted, "And I know how to get to the supercomputer. We'll call them from there." Yumi nodded and ran after Aelita. Even as they ran Yumi knew it was too late. Whatever they wanted to do, they have done.

Odd's POV

Odd was in the forest walking Kiwi.

Ulrich had almost thrown kiwi out the window because he messed up his bed. Ulrich was in a really bad mood today and Odd decided to walk Kiwi to give Ulrich some space.

Odd was playing fetch with Kiwi when his cell phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Odd said.

"Odd!" Yumi said sounding happy.

"What's up?" Odd asked.

"What's today?" Yumi asked.

"Sunday," Odd asked frowning, "Why?"

"Odd, for the last two days Aelita and I have been locked in the storage section of the factory." Yumi said, "The people you thought were us were two X.A.N.A minions." Odd blinked.

"Really? Well that does explain the strange way you and Aelita have been acting. I mean, you were really mean to Aelita. And Aelita acted like she was your dog." Odd said.

"Have we done anything over the last two days?" Yumi asked.

"Not really," Odd said, "Except you gave Ulrich a bracelet." Yumi groaned.

"Not really! Odd that bracelet could kill him!" Yumi said her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry, it didn't kill him. All it seems to do is put Ulrich in a really bad mood." Odd said. Yumi sighed with relief.

"Good, tell the others to come to the factory. Jeremie should scan Ulrich." Odd nodded and hung up.

Normal POV

Odd ran to Jeremie's room and Knocked on the door.

"Yes," Jeremie said coldly. Odd explained what was going on.

"So we want you to scan Ulrich. Come to the factory." Jeremie started. He almost shouted 'Odd, help me!' But it suppressed that thought. Jeremie's eyes flashed red.

"I'll be there," Jeremie said under its control. He listened to Odd's retreating footsteps. Jeremie's watched helplessly as his hands flew across the keyboard. Jeremie unwillingly pressed the enter key, and then left the room. Arg! Jeremie thought feeling mad at himself, I shouldn't have put on that bracelet. It has taken over my body. It made Jeremie's hand pulled his sleeve over the bracelet.

At the factory,

"Ok, Ulrich's in the scanner." Odd said. Jeremie scanned him.

"So what's wrong?" Yumi asked as Odd, Ulrich and Aelita came out of the lift.

"Nothing to serious. Just a bug, I should have it fixed in two days. But I'll need to scan Ulrich again" Jeremie said coolly, "You guys go to dinner."

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, go on ahead." Jeremie said and everyone except Ulrich went into the lift. It made Ulrich's legs move Ulrich over to Jeremie. Fight it! Come on, Ulrich fight it! Ulrich thought desperately trying to stop himself. Jeremie started to type on the supercomputer. Then, the lift opened and two girls came in, carrying Aelita and Yumi's clothes. The Asian girl had shoulder length flat black hair with a red streak down the middle. She had brown cold eyes. She wore gray jeans with a low shirt with holes on the sleeves. The smaller girl had a pixy cut brown hair. She wore a long sleeve purple shirt and had on a pink short skirt. She had green eyes but one of them was swollen. The girls smiled at the boys.

"Hello," Said the Asian girl, "I'm Imuy or as you knew me, Yumi for the last two days. And this is Atilea or Aelita." Imuy smiled at us, "I see that the bracelets have done their job well."

"Thank you," Jeremie said smiling, "Theses boys gave us a hard time but we have got them." Jeremie them frowned, "Thought the brunette is still struggling. I don't know how well I will be able to control him if we were to move forward in the plan. I feel that we should wait another day. Then I will have complete control of him." Jeremie pointed at Ulrich. Imuy sighed.

"We don't have a day. Master is going to attack soon and we need to be in position. Maybe we can weaken him." Imuy pulled out a knife.

"Yes, that would help." Said Ulrich. Imuy approached him with the knife and put the blade to the arm without the bracelet. Ulrich's eyes widen and he hit Imuy on the head. The bracelet glowed red again and Ulrich collapsed, unconscious.

"You see," Said Jeremie, "He is very strong, I see now why master can't possess him. If he stays unconscious, then he should be under my control a noon tomorrow." Imuy nodded.

"Jeremie, take him back. Just say he attacked me and had to knock him out. We will activate a tower." The girls walked back into the scanner and it made Jeremie virtualize them. Jeremie was forced to pick up Ulrich and leave the factory.

In lyoko Imuy and Atilea walked into a tower in the ice sector.

"Atilea activate the tower." Imuy said. The tower then turned pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**I did not write a review on my own story. That was my little brother. (He wanted to write an ominous review on my story, but didn't know how to log me off first. Brothers.) Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Yumi POV

"What happened," Yumi exclaimed as Jeremie put Ulrich on his bed.

"A miscalculation," Jeremie said, emotionlessly, "Ulrich's anger got the best of him and he attacked me. He will attack again if we awake him. We need him to stay unconscious." Yumi frowned at Jeremie. He sounded like a robot.

"But Ulrich didn't attack people before. Why now?" Yumi asked.

"Something was triggered when he hear what was wrong with him." Jeremie replied pulling the cover over him and standing up.

"But why did he wait until we left." Yumi asked. Jeremie sighed sounding annoyed.

"Because," Jeremie said now sounding mad, "He knew that you were a treat and that if he attacked you would be able to take him down."

"But you don't look hurt." Yumi said.

"Look," Jeremie said turning around and facing Yumi, "He hit me in the chest. I don't want to take off my shirt to prove to you." Jeremie eyes narrowed and he stormed out of the room. Yumi sighed and left to go back to Aelita's room. Aelita was having a sleepover with her and she wanted to unpack.

Atilea POV

Atilea activated a tower in the mountain, ice, desert, and forest sectors. Last stop was sector 5. Imuy walked over to the edge of the forest sector and stopped. She looked around.

"Atilea, how do you summon the Transport Orb," Imuy asked. Atilea shrugged. Imuy sighed.

"You're helpful," She said sarcastically, "Kneel down." Atilea obeyed and Imuy put her hands on Atilea's shoulders. Atilea turned red as Imuy tried to contact it. A minuet passed. Imuy sighed again and pulled away.

"Worthless thing," Imuy hissed. Atilea stepped away from her.

"Yes," said Jeremie coldly. Imuy looked up.

"There you are!" She yelled looking mad, "Can you summon the Transport Orb?" Silence,

"Jeremie locked the program when he realized what was going on. I need to hack it. That could take up to eight hours, minimum." Imuy sighed.

"Started hacking and devirtualized us," Imuy ordered. Atilea frowned at Imuy.

"But that would deactivate the towers!" Atilea said. Imuy glared at her.

"Do we have a choice? God, you're dumb!" Imuy muttered. Atilea sighed as they were devirtualized.

In the scanner room, Imuy and Atilea came out of the scanners.

"Atilea," Imuy said turning toward her, "I want you to watch the Lyoko Warriors. Make sure they don't figure out what's going on."

"But Imuy," Atilea said, "I thought master wanted us to keep away from them, in case they see us. If they see us, the plan could fail." Imuy rolled her eyes.

"That is why; you will make sure you don't get seen." Imuy said and grabbed Atilea by the scruff of her shirt pulled her so that their faces were inches apart. "I am perfectly aware of what master has told us to do and you have no right to question it. Do I make myself clear?" Atilea nodded. Imuy let go of her and Atilea fell to the floor.

"Good, now go and watch them, tell me if they say anything about Jeremie or Ulrich." Imuy said as Atilea got to her feet. Atilea nodded and ran over to the lift. When the lift doors closed Atilea breathed a sigh of relief.

She knew that questioning Imuy's orders could lead to her be hit. But she was worried. If master didn't want us to spy on the Lyoko warriors, then it must be for a good reason. I don't want master to be mad at me because I disobeyed a direct order form him, but I also don't want Imuy telling master that I was disobeying her when she was put in charge of this mission. Atilea thought. She decided to follow Imuy's orders. If it gets too risky, I'll just go back. She left the lift feeling much happier.

Odd POV

"So Yumi, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night? It's 2:30 in the morning!" Odd whispered looking sleepy. They were in Aelita's room and Yumi had said she wanted to tell them something important.

"Well," Yumi began, "It's about Jeremie. He's acting strange. I think Ulrich might have given Jeremie his bug. He's acting just like Ulrich was yesterday."

"I see," Odd said looking more awake, "So what do we do?"

"We need to bring him to the factory and scan him," Yumi said, "I'll knock him out and Odd and I will bring him to the factory. Aelita, you look out for Jim." They nodded and we snuck up to the boy's dormitory. Yumi walked into Jeremie's room and closed the door.

"Yumi it's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?" Jeremie asked typing on the computer. He didn't even turn around. I walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Upgrading your vehicles," Jeremie said.

"Oh," I said and hit him on the head. He collapsed in his chair unconscious. I knocked once on the door and Odd came in. We picked up Jeremie and quickly made our way down the stairs. We stopped. Someone was coming down the stairs. We quickened our pace and got to the entrance of the dormitory.

"Someone's coming down stairs," Odd whispered. We quickly ran into the forest and turned around. Ulrich walked out of the building.

Ulrich's POV

_**Up**_. It commanded and Ulrich stood up.

_**Open your eyes**_. Ulrich opened them to find himself in my room. He wondered how he got here.

_**Go down stairs and don't be cause by Jim**_. It instructed and his body followed its orders. Up a head he could hear running footsteps thumping down the stairs below.

_**Faster**_, it hissed and Ulrich flew down the staircase. He got to the bottom and opened the door. No one was there. It said nothing and Ulrich started to fight it. He took a step forward and shouted as loud as he could.

"HELLP ME! IT'S CONTRO-" He felt heat flow through his veins and he stopped shouting. He felt pain as the heat intensified. He wanted to shout in pain but him mouth wouldn't open. The pain stopped and he stood up. It did that every time it wanted to take back control of his body. It did that when he first put the bracelet on. He stood there panting.

"Stern! What are you doing?" Jim said and it forced him to turn around. Jim was standing there looking mad.

"Do you know that you just woke everybody up screaming like that? Double detention Stern! And if you do that again, you'll be suspended," Jim said and pointed to the dorms. I watch helplessly as it made my body walked up stairs and into my room. It made me pick up my cellphone and call a number that I didn't know.

"Yes." I recognized that voice as Imuy.

"I have a problem. The other lyoko warriors have taken Jeremie. I don't know where they are going." It forced me to say.

"And you couldn't stop them?" Imuy said annoyed.

"Ulrich's still fighting. He almost broke free! I had to bring him back. Get Atilea to stop them."

"Yes, you're right. I'll do that. If Ulrich gets free. The plan is ruined. Put him out again. We can take care of this." Imuy said.

"Good," Ulrich was forced to say and hung up. It made him lie back down on the bed.

_**Sleep….**_ It order and I closed my eyes. I fell back into the repeating dream of killing my friends. Over and over and over and…

Yumi POV

"What did Ulrich shout?" I asked.

Flash back.

Ulrich walked out of the dorms. He stood there, and then took a step forward yelled.

"HELLP ME! IT'S CONTRO-" then Ulrich stopped and started to pant. The Jim came out and yelled at him. Ulrich walked inside the dorms followed by Jim.

End of flash back.

"Help me. It's contro-. I think he was going to say control. But who's controlling him?" Aelita asked. Yumi frowned.

"Maybe Jeremie is. I mean, Jeremie was the last one to be with Ulrich and Jeremie could have knocked him out. He didn't want us to wake him up." Yumi said.

"You're right. We need to bring him to the factory." Aelita said and we picked up Jeremie and started to run. After they left, a bush rushed and Atilea popped her head out of the bush.

Atilea POV

"You're right. We need to bring him to the factory." Aelita said and the two girls and one boy carried Jeremie off. Atilea picked up her cellphone and called Imuy.

"They're coming to the factory," Atilea said.

"Well that's convenient. Come quickly to the factory, via wires," Imuy said and hung up.

Atilea ran behind the dorms and grabbed one of the wires powering the dorms. Atilea disappeared speeding through the wires. A few seconds later she jumped down from a street light and ran into the lift. As it closed she smiled.

She bet that Imuy had a plan to kill them. If they did that, master would be so happy with them and she would never have to worry about getting hit by Imuy again. Tonight's going to be a good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Aelita POV**

The Lyoko warriors, excluding Ulrich, dragged Jeremie into the lift. They stood there as Aelita put in the code and the lift started to move.

"Ok, you guys bring Jeremie into a scanner and I'll scan him," Aelita said. The lift opened and Aelita stepped out. The lift closed as she sat down in the chair in front of the computer.

"Tell my when he's in," Aelita said. She sat there for a minute.

"He's in the scanners,"

"Ok," Aelita turned on the scanner and scanned Jeremie. Suddenly a hand came over Aelita's mouth. She reached up to grab it when a knife was put at her throat. Aelita froze.

"With you gone, Master will be able to activate towers without interruptions," Said a familiar voice.

"Aelita?" Aelita turned her head to see Yumi climb up the ladder.

"Don't move," said the voice. It was definitely female. Aelita tried to look up to see the girl but she was behind the chair. Then another girl came into view, holding a gun and pointing it at Yumi. I recognized her as one of the two girls who lock me up.

"Put your hands up," She said. Yumi glared and obeyed.

"And I thought this was going to be difficult," The girl said, "But again, we over estimated you." The girl said, "It makes me wonder how you keep succeeding in beating our master." I heard the lift moving up.

"Imuy shouldn't we k-" the girl behind me said.

"I will tell you when we will," Imuy said coldly.

"But, but yo-" The other girl began again.

"Shut up!" Imuy yelled, "I will tell you. I know what master said! You aren't in charge I AM!" She gave the girl I couldn't see a death glare, "If I could get my hands on you." She muttered. Imuy sighed.

"Aelita," Imuy said looking at me, "I want you to destroy the skid."

"Why would I do that? You're already going to kill us." Aelita said, trying to act cool. Imuy laughed.

"Or else, we'll kill Ulrich. That bracelet does more than you think. It's full of poison. And I can activated it," Imuy said and pulled out a button. On the button was a red light, indicating that is was inactivated. She pushes it haft down. Yumi froze, staring at the button. Aelita considered her options.

"Fine I'll do it," Aelita said.

Maybe I can buy us some time, Aelita thought as she started to type. Unfortunately it was easier to access the skid then she thought.

"Good now destroy it," Imuy said. I looked at Yumi. She nodded. Aelita turned back to the computer.

"Odd to the rescue!" Said a voice. Odd fell from the sky and landed on Imuy, knocking the gun from her hand. Yumi dived forward and grabbed the gun.

"Stop!" The girl behind me screamed, "or, or I'll kill the pink haired girl." She sounded terrified. The others stopped.

"Stand up," She whispered in my ear. Aelita stood up. Yumi pointed the gun at Imuy.

"Don't move." Yumi said. Aelita looked behind her and recognized the other girls as the other one who captured us. She stopped.

"Imuy," She asked.

"Idiot! Kill her!" Imuy screamed before Odd put a hand over her mouth.

"But," Said the girl. She looked at Aelita. She pointed a finger at Imuy.

"Let Imuy go and I will let her go," said the girl. Yumi frowned.

"No, let her go and I won't kill her." Yumi said.

"You're angry about her killing your boyfriend aren't you?" Said the girl.

"What?" Said Odd, and looked at the button, the light on the button was now green. Suddenly the supercomputer started to beep, signaling an activated tower. Before Yumi could say anything, a black light flew out of the girl's finger and hit Odd, throwing him off Imuy. The girl then flipped over to Imuy and grabbed her. Yumi pulled the trigger. Imuy froze.

"Imuy!" The girl screamed and pulled out a gun of her own. She shoot Yumi's gun out of her hand. The girl then pulled Imuy into the lift.

"Hurry," Odd said already haft way up the ladder. We followed. We ran over the factory entrance. They were gone, but a trail of blood showed the path they went.

"Good grief, she lost a lot of blood!" Odd said.

"I hope she bleeds to death," Yumi muttered looking angry.

"If she does, she'll run out of blood and we'll have nothing to follow." Aelita said. As they followed the blood, Aelita felt grief built up inside her. She felt angry that Ulrich was dead, gone, forever. She felt the grief turn into anger. When they catch up with them, they were going to pay.

**Atilea POV**

Imuy gasped as Atilea jumped over a log. Atilea ran as fast as she could. I can't outrace them; they aren't holding an injured person. And they are following the trail of blood. I need to get rid of the blood. Atilea thought and stopped. She knelt next to Imuy and pulled off her shirt.

"Ok Imuy, how do I stop the bleeding," Atilea asked. Imuy coughed and glared at her.

"Rap- it over the hole and –cough- put pressure on it. But first-cough- get bullet out." Imuy said. Atilea pulled out tweezers and after five minutes pulled the bullet out. She then wrapped her shirt around Imuy and Started to run again. She sped up as she heard footsteps. She stopped at a river. The water will hide the blood. Atilea thought and started to run down the river. But she was making lots of noise splashing and she could hear them caching up. Atilea looked behind herself and saw the Japanese girl running toward her. She looked furious. She turned forward again and stopped. She was on top of a waterfall. She felt herself start to slip toward the edge. She heard the splashing of the Lyoko warriors stop as they saw the waterfall. She looked down again. It was at least a ten feet drop into a rocky pool. She turned and fell over grapping a rock. The rock was slippery and she lost her grasp. She felt herself falling. Master! Help! She thought desperately. The last thing Atilea saw before she closed her eyes was a huge Hauk, flying above the pool below the waterfall.

**Yumi POV**

Yumi watched as the pink haired girl carrying the Japanese girl fall off the waterfall. Yumi was grabbing on to a branch. Aelita helped her out of the river.

"Well at least they're dead," Odd said giving a week smile. Yumi nodded. She felt colder than she ever felt in her life. Ulrich, gone forever? She wished she was the person to kill that beast.

"Yumi, we should go to Kadic. To see him…" Aelita trailed off. Odd nodded and we all trudge off toward Kadic. I started to run when I saw the dorms. I ran up the stairs, but stopped at his door. I stared, not wanting to open it, to believe he was gone. Aelita put a hand on her shoulder and opened the door. Yumi looked in the room and, in a second, found Ulrich. He was lying there, in his bed. She ran over and hugged him. She sat there watching him, wish him to be just sleeping. Odd walked over and sat on him bed.

"Wait a minute," Aelita whispered. Yumi was staring too. Ulrich was breathing.

"Ulrich?" Odd whispered shaking him. His eyes opened.

"Ulrich!" Yumi screamed and hugged him.

"Yumi, bracelet…" Ulrich whispered.

"I know we'll take it off." Yumi put her hands around the bracelet and tried to pull it off. Ulrich hissed and glared at her.

"_**Don't touch it**_!" Ulrich hissed, but he didn't sound like himself.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked. She grabbed the bracelet and tried to pull it off again.

"You, can, it, part, of me," Ulrich whispered.

"Oh," Yumi said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Aelita said.

"Code…hack on supercomputer…" Ulrich whispered. Ulrich stiffened and fell unconscious.

"Let's bring him to the factory." Yumi said. Aelita and Odd nodded.

"New plan," Said the black Hauk, "It has enough power. Let it out of the bracelets." X.A.N.A's symbol appeared in Hauk's eyes. Imuy and Atilea nodded.

"Yes, master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry for the wait but I got really busy. **

Lyoko warriors POV

The lyoko warriors ran to the factory and put Ulrich in the scanner.

"Ok, the bracelet needs a code to unlock it," Aelita said, "And if I get it wrong, the bracelet will self-destruct, killing Ulrich. I can hack it, like Ulrich said, but it will take an hour." Aelita frowned. "The bad news is that the bracelet had something in it that's trying to control Ulrich. For the most part, it's controlling Ulrich but sometimes Ulrich can take back control. But keeping Ulrich unconscious makes it easier for the thing to take control and makes it harder for Ulrich. Get him awake but tie him up." Yumi and Odd climb down the ladder and tied Ulrich up. Yumi slapped Ulrich. Ulrich's eyes opened.

"Where am I? Why am I tied up?" Ulrich demanded. He looked angry.

"Ulrich, hang in there. Aelita's hacking the code." Yumi said. Ulrich hissed.

"Don't you dare remove me!" Ulrich hissed. He had that strange voice again.

"Hey guys," Aelita said, "A tower's activated. I'm setting up the virtualization program." Yumi nodded and she and Odd walked into a scanner. Aelita climbed down and followed them. The scanners closed. The scanners then open, empty. Ulrich suddenly started to scream. He thrashed for a minute, calling for help before collapsing, unconscious. Another minuet passed before Ulrich stood up.

"Finally I have complete control." Ulrich said smiling. He climbed the ladder into the lab, and walked over to the computer and brought up the devirtualization program.

Odd POV

Odd, Yumi and Aelita landed in the forest sector.

"There!" Aelita said pointing to the activated tower. They started to head toward it. They stopped as six Kankrelat stood in their way. Yumi pulled out her fan as Aelita ran for cover. Odd dodge some lasers and shoot a Kankrelat, killing it. Yumi threw her fans but the Kankrelats jumped over them. Yumi catches them and blocked a laser. Odd ducked and flipped over the Kankrelats. Yumi threw her fans again, killing two as Odd shoot two, killing one. The last two shoot at Yumi. Yumi blocked and Odd shoots them, finishing them off.

"That was easy." Odd said. Yumi nodded. Suddenly Yumi got devirtualized. Then a Mega tank rolled over. Odd sighed.

Yumi POV

Yumi came out of the scanners, felling annoyed. She climbed the ladder to find Ulrich typing on it.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said. Ulrich looked up.

"Yumi, this will be interesting." Ulrich said. Yumi got into a fighting stance. Ulrich stood up and walked toward her. The lift opened and Jeremie walked out.

"Make sure Aelita is alone on Lyoko." Ulrich said, "I'll take care of Yumi." Yumi watched helplessly as Jeremie walked over and started to type on the computer.

"Ulrich please, you need to take back over. We need your help." Yumi said. Ulrich laughed.

"Ulrich's gone; I'm Ulrich now, Yumi dear. And now I will destroy you, permanently." Ulrich said and lunched at her.

Aelita POV

Aelita threw an energy bolt at the mega tank, but it closed. Four horents had appereared and Odd was off fighting them. Aelita had activated my wings and flew into the air. The mega tank shot at her again and she dodged. Odd climbed a tree and jumped off it shooting four laser arrows at the hornets. Two hit their target. One of the hornets shot a laser and hit Odd in the chest. Aelita shoot another energy field at the mega tank, but it closed again. Odd flipped to his feet, dodging lasers, and jumped behind a tree. Aelita shoot an energy field at one of the hornets and it died.

"Nice princess!" Odd said smiling. Suddenly he was devirtualized.

"Odd!" Aelita screamed. The hornet turned toward her. Aelita started to retreat as it buzzed after her, shooting lasers. The mega tank rolled under her.

"Help! Yumi, Odd help me!" Aelita cried.

Yumi POV

Yumi backed up as Ulrich threw another kick at her. She was frustrated that she couldn't reach Jeremie.

"I devirtualized Odd," Jeremie said looking happy, "I'll disable her energy fields."

"Arg, no," Yumi muttered. Now Aelita was alone on Lyoko. The lifted opened and Odd walked out. Odd glanced around the room and lunged at Jeremie. Ulrich turned to help Jeremie, but had to duck as Yumi threw a punch at him. Ulrich growled in frustration. Yumi smiled. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Odd and Jeremie fight. Odd threw a punch at Jeremie, but Jeremie dodged. Jeremie then pulled out two daggers. Odd backed up slightly.

"Fine, I'll take you out. Aelita will be dead anyway. I already turned off the scanners." Jeremie said and smiled. Yumi threw a punch and a kick. Ulrich jumped back and threw a punch at her chest. She sided stepped and grabbed his arm. She twisted it and threw him to the ground. She pinned him there. Ulrich glared at her. Odd was now backing up. Jeremie jabbed at Odd and he dodged. Jeremie then jabbed at him again and he jumped back. Odd kicked Jeremie's arm and knocked the dagger over to Yumi.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, I know you're still in there. Please! We need you!" Odd yelled. Jeremie laughed.

"Jeremie and Ulrich you know are gone. We are the new Jeremie and Ulrich." Jeremie stabbed Odd in the arm. Odd yelped and hit Jeremie on the head. He pulled out the dagger and backed up. Odd frowned and looked at Yumi.

"Knock Ulrich out and help me!" Odd said. Yumi nodded and looked down at Ulrich. He glared at her. Yumi put her hand around Ulrich's throat. He glared and struggled. After fifteen seconds he went still and Yumi got up. She picked up the dagger. Jeremie was hopping around Odd, trying to stab him again. Yumi snuck behind him and put the dagger around his throat.

"Stop," Yumi said. Jeremie went still. "Odd," Yumi said, "talk to Aelita and asked her how to turn back on the scanners. Odd nodded and walked over to the computer.

Aelita POV

Aelita sat there in her little hollow rock she made. She heard the mega tank and hornet shooting it. She looked out of a crack in the rock and threw an energy field threw it. Fortunately, it hit the hornet and it died. The rock collapsed as the mega tank shoot the finally shoot. Aelita started to run.

"Princess?" Said Odd.

"Odd!" Aelita yelled.

"Hey, do you know how to-" Aelita cut him off.

"Odd, summon the Over-wing!" Aelita said. She rolled to the side as the Mega Tank shot its laser.

"Umm how do you do that?" Odd asked.

"Ugg! Get Yumi to do it!" Aelita said getting to her feet and running again. She could hear it rolling toward her. She knew it would catch up with her and crush her.

"Over-Wing coming up!" Yumi said. The Over-Wing appeared and Aelita jumped on it. She flew up and missed the mega tank by inches. The mega tank flew off the edge of the land and fell into the digital sea. Aelita turned and flew toward the tower. The tower was unguarded. Suddenly two females were virtualized in front of the tower.

The Asian one had waits length black hair with red strips and was wearing a black, slim full body suit with an X.A.N.A symbol on the back of her hands. The full body suit had two red lines from her shoulders to her wrists and two lines from her hip to her ankles. She had two long dagger sheaths on her hip.

The other girl had pink hair and wore a sleeveless full body suit. She had on a black with pink striped groves that went to her shoulders. She had a pink X on her chest. They landed and stood at the ready. The pink haired girl spotted and pointed to me. The Asian one started to run toward me.

"You must be Aelita," Said the girl with a mean smile. I recognized her as Imuy. Imuy smiled and pulled out her daggers. Imuy ran toward her and Aelita flew up. Aelita shoot toward the tower. The other girl pulled out her bow and pointed it at Aelita. Aelita dived down, avoiding the arrow. Suddenly, a knife stuck out of the bottom of the Over-Wing and it was devirtualized. Aelita fell to the floor and tried to stand up. A foot landed on her chest, pushing her to the ground. Another hand flew over her mouth. Imuy smiled.

"Now we wait," Imuy said.

Yumi POV

How's it going?" Odd asked Yumi. Yumi was trying to finish the hack on Ulrich's bracelet. Jeremie and Ulrich were bound and thrown into a corner. They were both unconscious.

"Look it's not easy! I don't even know whe- Oh, here it is." Yumi said. Odd smiled.

"Is it almost done?" Odd asked.

"Actually, it's done." Yumi said, "Ok, the code is, 36418760320." Yumi crawled over to Ulrich and started to type in the code. The bracelet hissed, loudly. And Ulrich screamed. Jeremie's eyes suddenly flew open.

'NO!" He yelled and attacked Yumi. Odd grabbed Jeremie. Ulrich screamed and blood fell from his nose. Jeremie screamed, in anger. Jeremie's eyes glowed black and he threw Odd against a wall. He grabbed Yumi and slammed her against the floor.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Jeremie hissed, no longer sounding like himself. Yumi kicked Jeremie, but it seemed to do little damage. He hit her leg. Breaking the bone. Yumi and Ulrich screamed.

"NO! NO OWW GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" Ulrich yelled. He thrashed on the floor as blood flowed from his eyes, like tears. Yumi gasped and hit Jeremie in the head with her hand. Jeremie fell over. Ulrich thrashed harder screaming for help. Odd ran over to Jeremie and jumped on top of him. Jeremie hissed and threw Odd off. Jeremie grabbed Yumi's leg and threw her into a wall. Yumi's head hit the wall and she slid to the floor. Black spots clouding her eye sight. Yumi yelped and Ulrich wailed.

"YUMI! OH GOD, YUMI! HELP ME YUMI! ODD! SOMEONE HELP!" Ulrich yelled again. Jeremie hit Yumi in the chest, breaking some ribs. She screamed. Ulrich screamed. Odd yelled something and hit Jeremie on the head with a crowbar. Jeremie fell to the ground and lay still.

"Yumi!" Odd shouted over Ulrich's yelling. Yumi opened her eyes and forced herself to get up. Her head throbbed and everything was spinning. Her chest hurt with every breath.

"Aelita's in trouble. I need to go back," Odd said, (since he was just devirtualized, he can be revirtualized.) "But I need you to virtualize me," Odd said, "Can you do that?" Yumi nodded and, with Odd's help, crawled over to the computer.

"Transfer, scan, virtualization." Yumi said whispered and virtualized Odd. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to kill you, slowly, for causing me PAIN!" Jeremie threw Yumi out of her chair and onto the floor. She cried out in pain. Odd hurry up, Yumi thought.

In lyoko Odd POV

I landed in the forest sector. I saw Aelita and two girls standing over her. One was Asian the other had pink hair; they reminded me of the girls. I hid behind a rock and peeked over it. I shot a laser arrow at the Asian one. It hit her in the arm.

"Ow! Where did that come from?" The Asian one snapped at the pink haired one.

"I don't know. I wasn't looking." She said. The Asian one hit the pink haired one. They didn't acted like them through. Yumi would never hit Aelita.

"God, you're worthless!" She closed her eyes. The symbols on her hand flashed and four hornets appeared.

"Find the intruder." She commanded and they flew off, one in each direction.

The pink haired girl backed away from the Asian girl, looking nervous. Odd watched as the hornet drew closer to his hiding place. If he killed it, they would know where he is.

If he didn't, the hornet would find him. He decided on killing it. He shot the hornet, killing it instantly. The Asian girl looked up.

"Hornets bring down the intruder. And you!" She pointed at the pink haired girl, "Keep Aelita here! and if she escapes I'll beat you till your black and blue. Got it." The Asian girl hissed. The pink haired one nodded hurriedly. The hornets flew toward me. I hid behind the rock waiting for one to fly over. Two hornets flew over the rock. "Laser Arrow!" And both died. Then suddenly the Asian girl Jumped over the rock, armed with both daggers.

"A purple cat? How humiliating." Said the Asian girl, smirking, "maybe I should just throw you into the digital sea to put you out of your misery." Odd glared at her and pointed his paws at her.

"Let's do this." Odd said.

Yumi POV

Jeremie threw Yumi against the wall again. She could feel her broken ribs go through one of her lungs. She yelled again in pain. Suddenly Ulrich stopped screaming. Yumi felt herself being lifted and her arm was twisted backwards, breaking the bone.

"No! stop that!" Said Ulrich and she fell to the floor. Yumi opened her eyes. Ulrich grabbed Jeremie and hit his head against a wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Ulrich crawled over to her.

"Yumi! Oh my God, you look awful! What happened?" Ulrich nearly shouted, look shocked and worried. She smiled at him gasping.

"Ulrich. Arm. Twisted." Yumi gasped. Ulrich untwisted her arm. He pulled off his shirt and used it to make a cast for her arm.

"Other arm. Broken. Legs. Ribs." Yumi whispered, every word causing her pain. Ulrich frowned.

"Hang on for a second. I'll do a return trip." Ulrich said. He ran over to the supercomputer.

"Danm, an activated tower. Odd and Aelita? Who are the other two?" Ulrich muttered and started to type.

"Odd?" Ulrich said.

"Oh great a possessed Ulrich, just what I need right now" Odd's voice rang out from the microphone.

"No Odd, I'm not possessed anymore." Ulrich said, "I need you to deactivate the tower, Yumi's really hurt. And anyway, I would have just devirtualized you if I was possessed," Odd's laughter came out of the microphone.

"I see, well if you're really not possessed, summon my overboard! This girl can really fight!" Ulrich started to type on the supercomputer. Jeremie's eyes suddenly opened and he started to crawl toward Yumi. He looked like he was going to kill her, which he was. She stared at him. I can barely speak with my ribs broken, but I need to. He's going to kill me.

"Ulrich!" Came a strangled, pain ridden, noise from Yumi. Ulrich turned around.

"No!" He stumbled over and got between them. Jeremie got to his feet.

"I will kill her!" Jeremie said, smiling evilly, "and then get the bracelet back on you!" Ulrich glared.

"You'll have to get through me first." Ulrich said. Jeremie smiled and lunched at Ulrich.

Odd, in lyoko POV

Odd dodged another attack and shoot another laser arrow at the Asian girl. She's too close for me to attack well; I need to get some distance from her. She smiled and slashed at him. Odd flipped back and climbed up a tree.

"Not so fast, kitty." She said, "Levitation." Odd was detached from the tree and thrown to the ground. Odd landed on his feet and started to shoot at her.

She flipped over his arrows and landed on a rock. She rubbed her two fingers on a blade and threw it at Odd.

Odd flipped backwards. She ran up to him and slashed at him. Odd rolled to the side. Then his overboard appeared.

"Great!" Odd said and jumped on the overboard. The Asian girl stood there looking mad.

"Hey! Shoot him down!" She said turning to the pink haired girl.

She glanced at the Asian girl and then threw an energy field at Odd. He dodged, easily.

"Your worthless thing," The Asian girl said, "I'll have to do this myself."

"You know, energy fields are always slow." Odd said, "It's not her fault." Odd actually kind of felt bad for that girl. The Asian

Girl ran toward a nearby tree and digs her daggers into it.

She then jumped on top of them and lunged toward Odd.

Odd flew up. She grabbed the overboard and it started to tip. Odd grabbed the sides as it starts to go toward the ground. Her legs hooked onto the other side and flipped over the Overboard. Odd hung onto the overboard.

"Stupid," She muttered and summoned a crab. Odd watched as it walked over to the pink hair girl.

"Get my daggers; the crab will take care of Aelita." The Asian girl ordered. The pink hair girl ran over and pulled the daggers out of the tree. Odd kicked off the overboard and landed next to the pink hair girl. She stared at Odd with horror and backed up and fell off the edge. Odd turned back around.

"NO!" The Asian girl screamed. Odd smiled and pointed his paws at her.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said. The Asian girl started to dodged.

"Damn it, now I'm unarmed." She said sounding annoyed, "That worthless piece of trash."

"Hey, Imuy! Have you forgotten my abilities?" Said the pink hair girl flying up. Her wings were black, but otherwise exactly like Aelita's. The Asian girl, or Imuy, glared at her.

"You utter moron! We're not supposed to say our names, remember, god you're stupid." Imuy hissed, giving no praise for her saving herself and Imuy's weapons. The pink hair girl looked really upset.

"I, I got you, your weapons," She said sounding hurt. Imuy gave no sympathy.

"What, are you going to cry? Just give me my weapons and try to be useful," She sneered. The pink hair girl flew over and handed over the weapons.

She looked like she was about to cry. Odd frowned feeling bad, but he needs to get to Aelita. He shot the pink hair girl, and she was devirtualized.

Imuy frowned and flew off on the overboard. Odd glared after her, then ran over to the crab. The crab was easily dealt with and Aelita ran into the tower.

Ulrich POV

Jeremie threw Ulrich against the wall. He was trying to fight, but he felt as if he had lost a lot of blood. He felt very shaky. Ulrich kicked Jeremie and fell against the wall.

He couldn't fight anymore. Then Jeremie stopped. Two girls entered the room.

They looked a lot like Aelita and Yumi. The look alike of Aelita looked as if she had cried.

"Up," The Asian commanded and Jeremie stood up.

"What is it?" Jeremie asked.

"We lost this round. Why isn't Ulrich responding?" She asked looking at him.

"They took it off him." Jeremie replied.

"Well, get it back on him!" She snapped. Jeremie walked over to me. He smiled and opened his mouth. He opened the bracelet and put it to his mouth. Instantly, black goo spilled out of his mouth.

Jeremie gaged, unable to breath as it filled up the bracelet. Ulrich fell disgusted, it smelled off stomach acid. He then stopped and reached for Ulrich's hand. He put it on and smiled.

"Don't worry, if they tried to take it off again, you'll probably run out of blood." He smiled. The sensation of fall started up again. Ulrich fell to the ground trying to fight it.

"Good, now let's get a move on. We need to get out of here." The Asian girl said. She smiled down at Ulrich as he fell under its control.

**Please R&R it really motivates me. **


End file.
